Power Rangers (Earth-6676)
'''Power Rangers '''is a 2016 American film directed by Matthew Vaughn, written by Max Landis and composed by Junkie XL. Starring Taron Egerton, Daisy Ridley, Sarah Hyland, Charlize Theron, Samuel L Jackson, Tyler James Williams and Ryan Higa. Plot "Here we are folks. Thirty seconds left of the fourth quarter. All Angel Grove needs to do is score one more touchdown to become the champion." The Announcer says. Jason gathers the team, "Okay guys. Screw the play. Just pass the ball to me when I go long." he says. "Shit, might as well." a teammate says, "BREAK." they all say as they clap their hands. Jason makes his way towards the starting line, he sees his parents in the stands and points towards them. His Father stands up and points back at him. Jason gets into position, he looks around at his team. "SET HIKE!" he says, he's passed the ball and passes it to the teammate behind him and books it down the field. "An unusual move made by the quarterback, Jason Scott." the announcer says, "He's darting down the field!" "C;mon. C'mon. C'mon." Jason says over and over again, waiting for the ball to be thrown down the field. The ball is thrown and comes barreling towards Jason, he barely catches it and starts making his way towards the endzone. "He's made a B-Line for the Endzone, folks! He just might make it!" the announcer says. The crowd starts to get louder and louder as Jason gets closer and closer to the touchdown. He jumps in the air and lands directly on the Touchdown. The crowd explodes. Jason stands up and looks around as the announcers scream they won the championship. Jason jumps around and celebrates as his teammates run over and pick him up in excitement. Jason looks up to his parents, both crying with tears of Joy. Later in the night, a house party is thrown for Angel Grove Football team, Jason sits at a round table with all his friends, drinking coca cola out of a classic glass bottle. The fullback of the team, Mike brings out a case of beer. Jason waves it off, "Put that away, man." "Oh, c'mon Jason!" Mike says, "No. Where'd you even get that?" Jason asks, "I stole it from my dad's shed. He won't miss it." Mike says as he opens it, taking a can out. The other teammates begin to egg Jason on. Jason laughs a bit as he finishes his Coke, "Fine." he says, grabbing a can of beer. Mike grins, "That's what I'm talking about!" he passes cans around to the rest of the team. Later in the night, Jason and the team are very drunk. Jason stands up and grabs his keys and makes his way towards the door. "Woah. Jason, you can't drive. You're drunk!" Mike says, Jason pushes him off, "I gotta get home!" he walks out of the house, stumbling multiple times on his way to the car. He gets into the car and quickly drives down the long road towards his house. He swerves back and forth on the road, almost falling asleep behind the wheel. He hears a large horn blare in front of him and a white light appear. Jason yells in fear, he tries to swerve out of the way but the large truck hits him head on, the car launches off the side of the road, tumbling into a ditch. A few weeks, Kimberly sits on her bed, typting very fast on her phone. She texts Mike. She periodically laughs and giggles at the texts. Mike sends a picture of him laying in his bed shirtless, Kim's eyes grow wide, she bites her lip and closes her door and locks it. "I love you." she texts to him. She pulls up her shirt and takes a picture of her breasts, her face is fully visible. She sends a winking emoji to follow. Mike laughs, he saves the picture and sends it to his friend Lance. "Look what I found." he says in the text. "Wow." Lance responds, he sends it around as the picture spreads like wildfire with Kimberly unaware. The next morning, she walks into Angel Grove High with her head in the clouds. She walks past as people are laughing at her and pointing at her. She has a look of confusion on her face, but keeps walking. She goes to her locker and opens it, her nude picture falls out. She looks around as everyone laughs at her, she realizes everyone has the picture in their hand. She goes around and yanks it out of their hands and off of the wall. She turns the corner into the Cafeteria as everyone shames her and laughs at her, she looks over to see most of her friends and Mike laughing at her as well. Tears well up in her eyes, she quickly runs out of the cafeteria and out of the school. She gets into her car and drives away. As Kimberly drives away, Trini and her mother drive up to the school and park. "This is your fifth time being this late this month, Trini." Angela says. Trini rolls her eyes, "Sorry. Won't ever happen again!" she says in a sarcastic tone. She tries to leave the car but her mother closes the door. "What has gotten into you, Trini?" Angela asks. Trini stays silent and looks out the window. "You're not doing any of your work, you don't show up half of the time, Your teachers call me on the daily and you have detention this saturday, yet nothing seems to change!" Angela says, her phone vibrates. "Who's that?" Trini says. "I have to go. Me and your father have a meeting with the divorce lawyer." Angela says, Trini gets out of the car. "I love you." Angela says as she pulls away and drives off. Trini keeps her head down as she walks into school, tears well up in her eyes. Zack walks down the hallway, he greets and fist bumps with people while walking down the hallway. He gets to the classroom and sits near the back, he overhears Mike and his group laughing about the Kimberly situation. "Why are you guys laughing? That's a really shitty thing to do to someone." Zack says, "Hey man, she's the one who sent nudes." Mike says, laughing. "She only did it because she trusted you, idiot." Zack replies. The class reacts. "Still a whore." Mike laughs. Zack rolls his eyes. "Hey man. Don't make him mad, he might eat your dog or something." one of Mike's friends says. The group laughs as Zack stands up, "My last name is Taylor. I'm an American just like you." Zack clarifies. "Lol sure. Your actual name is probably Zack CHINGCHONGCHANG." Mike says, the class laughs. Zack runs across the class and starts beating on Mike. He slams his head into the desk and punches him as he falls to the ground. Students begin to record it with their phones as security show up and pry Zack off of Mike. Zack eventually gets pulled off, as he's being dragged away he shoves Mike in the face with his foot. "You son of a bitch..." Mike says, cleaning his broken nose as Zack is dragged away Zack is then sent to the principal's room, where his uncle is at his side. "Mr. Taylor, we know that Zack was defending himself, but this is the worst possible response he could give. He broke the nose of a fellow student.." Principal Graham says "The cunt deserved it!" Zack shouts, which makes his uncle reprehend him "Zack, this behavior is unacceptable in our school. You just got yourself seven days of suspencion and saturday detention." Principal Graham says "Thanks, Mr. Graham", Zack's uncle, Matt, says, as he shakes the principal's hands Both Zack and Matt enter on the latter's car, and as they drive, they discuss along the way "Do you have any idea what's at stake here, Zack? I'm paying a lot for this school to you, and you just wanna throw all of that away because of a racist idiot?" Matt furiously says "He was offending me" he replies "So what? He's a idiot. Don't give him attention. That's the best you can do. You think this never happened with me?" Matt proclaims, making Zack become quiet for a moment "Look, Zack. I know I'm not your father, but you're a son to me. I love you dammit. But you just don't listen to me... like never! It's being difficult to both of us living on the new city, but if we don't work together, the shit will only get worse. Please, try. For me" Matt says with his last words of dialogue, Zack looks outside the car's window and reflects upon it. Jason gets out of his bed, he's since recoved from the crash, he limps around his house. Its early in the morning, no one is awake. Its cold and only illuminated by the outside light of dawn. He looks at his phone, its 8 AM on Saturday. His dad comes out of his room with his keys. "C'mon." he says. Jason follows him out to his car, they drive to Angel Grove High.